Pink
by Melancia
Summary: Pois rosa era a nova obsessão de Sasuke. / One-shot / SasuXSaku


**Naruto não me pertence e sim a esse tal de Kishimoto-san. u.u**

**- Música: _Pink - Aerosmith_**

-** Casal: _SasukeXSakura_**

* * *

**PINK**

_**Pink it´s my new obsession**_

_(__Rosa é minha nova obsessão__)_

_**Pink it´s not even a question**_

_(Rosa não é nem uma pergunta)_

_**Pink on the lips of your lover, ´cause**_

_(Rosa nos lábios do seu amante, porque)_

_**Pink is the love you discover**_

_(Rosa é o amor que você descobre)_

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, pois quando ele acordava, era sempre o rosa que encontrava, e isso o fazia ganhar o dia.

E ele amava como o rosa brilhava com os raios solares que invadiam seu quarto pelas frestas da cortina, e seus lençóis brancos eram tingidos com a luz rosada.

O rosa que se espalhava por toda a sua cama de forma preguiçosa, e deixava um cheiro forte de morango em seus travesseiros

Era o mesmo rosa que fazia ele perder toda a sua manhã deitado na cama, mesmo quando havia tanta coisa para fazer.

* * *

_**Pink as the bing on your cherry**_

_(Rosa é o caroço na sua cereja)_

_**Pi**__**nk ´cause you are so very**_

_(Rosa porque você é muito demais)_

_**Pink it´s the color of passion**_

_(Rosa é a cor da paixão)_

_**Cause today it just goes with the fashion**_

_(Porque hoje só vai com a moda)_

* * *

Quando ele estava longe, era o rosa que estava sempre em sua mente, pois o rosa ficava em sua cabeça e não deixava espaço para mais nada.

Ele via rosa na rua, nas árvores, nos pássaros e em todas as coisas, pois sua visão estava cheia de rosa.

E o rosa estava em todos os rostos em que ele olhava, nos sorrisos das crianças e nos olhares simpáticos, pois o rosa já prendia sua atenção.

* * *

_**Pink it was love at first sight, yea**_

_(Rosa foi amor à primeira vista)_

_**Pink when I turn out the light, and**_

_(Rosa quando eu desligo as luzes, e)_

_**Pink gets me high as a kite**_

_(Rosa me levanta como uma pipa)_

_**And I think everything is going to be all right**_

_(E eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem)_

_**No matter what we do tonight**_

_(Não importa o que a gente faça esta noite)_

* * *

E quando chegava a noite, era o rosa que o aconchegava em sua cama, que acariciava sua pele e colava em seu corpo.

Ele amava o contraste que o rosa tinha com seu quarto, e não pensaria em nenhuma outra cor, pois para ele, o rosa combinava com tudo.

O rosa que era iluminado pela luz da Lua e o levava a loucura, era o mesmo rosa que fazia o perder suas noites de sono.

Mas ele não se importava, pois ele estava cercado pelo rosa.

* * *

_**You could be my flamingo**_

_(Você poderia ser meu flamingo)_

_**´Coz pink is the new kinda lingo**_

_(Porque rosa é um novo tipo de dialeto)_

_**Pink like a deco umbrella**_

_(Rosa é como um guarda-chuva)_

_**It´s kink - but you don´t ever tell her**_

_(É uma excentricidade - mas não conte a ela)_

* * *

Ele não podia imaginar como ele conseguiu sobreviver tanto tempo sem o rosa, como ele um dia pode negá-lo, e agora, o rosa era tudo para ele.

Rosa era o que ela pensava quando acordava e quando ia dormir. Rosa era sua noite de chuva, seu céu cheio de nuvens e o seu algo azul. Rosa era o seu plano futuro, sua programação de Sábado à noite e seu passeio no Domingo de manhã.

E ele não podia respirar quando não via rosa.

* * *

_**Pink**__** it was love at first sight**_

_(Rosa foi amor à primeira vista)_

_**Pin**__**k when I turn out the light**_

_(Rosa quando eu desligo as luzes)_

_**Pink gets me high as a kite**_

_(Rosa me levanta como uma pipa)_

_**And I think everything is going to be all right**_

_(E eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem)_

_**No matter what we do tonight**_

_(Não importa o que a gente faça esta noite)_

* * *

Todas as suas declarações de amor eram para o rosa, pois o rosa regia sua vida, e ele não tinha mais querer, pois ele só queria rosa.

Rosa era o beijo mais quente e o sorriso mais doce. Rosa era, para ele, o dar de mãos mais carinhoso e uma troca de olhares na multidão.

Porque não era preciso falar, era como se o rosa o compreendesse, o lesse, o traduzisse.

E o rosa era sempre o que ele queria ouvir, os sussurros mais doces e as canções mais lindas.

* * *

_**I want to be your lover**_

_(Eu quero ser seu amante)_

_**I wanna wrap you in rubber**_

_(Eu quero enrolar você em borracha)_

_**As pink as the sheets that we lay on**_

_(Tão rosa quanto os lençóis que nós deitamos)_

_**Pink is my favorite crayon, yeah**_

_(Rosa é o meu giz de cera favorito)_

* * *

Rosa era o seu sonho mais bonito, sua palavra mais doce e seu gesto de caridade. Rosa era sua bebida favorita, a comida indispensável, e seu presente de Natal.

O rosa era vibrante, inquieto e faceiro. O rosa tão malicioso e doce que o deixava confuso, pois rosa era seu hobby, sua mania e seu vicio.

E Sasuke mal podia pensar direito, pois o rosa era sua obsessão.

* * *

_**Pink**__** it was love at first sight**_

_(Rosa foi amor à primeira vista)_

_**Pin**__**k when I turn out the light**_

_(Rosa quando eu desligo as luzes)_

_**Pink it´s like red but not quite**_

_(Rosa é como vermelho, mas não quieto)_

_**And I think everything is going to be all right**_

_(E eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem)_

_**No matter what we do tonight**_

_(Não importa o que a gente faça esta noite)_

* * *

Pink it was love at first sight! Ouo!! \o/

Amooooo esa música, viciante demais! Só lembro de Sasuke e Sakura quando escuto. p

Espero que gostem, e deixem uma review bobinha que seja, por favor! Ç.Ç

Kissus

* * *


End file.
